I Like It
by sakuramiko
Summary: Hei brings Yin out to a local festival. HeixYin drabble.


**AN: **A Hei/Yin Drabble about this picture.(( photobucketDOTcom/albums/j295/sakuramiko16/largeAnimePaperscans_Darker-than-4DOTjpg ))

For somereson I can't post a link properly...

I don't own Darker than BLACK, but I do love it.

* * *

Hei sat on the ledge of his window. He peered out at the street below and it was empty. He glanced to the door of his room, where Yin was changing into a yukata. He twitched a little when the door opened and Yin emerged. She had already tied it in place but she needed help with her obi, which is why Hei had waited for her.

Hei stood up and went to her and took the obi out of her hands. He silently wondered how she was able to get the seams of the kimono lined up neatly even though she was blind. Hei wrapped the obi around her abdomen and did his best to make a nice butterfly bow. It came out crooked because he had no experience or skill at tying a woman's obi.

"I'm sorry Yin. It doesn't look very good." He said softly and stepped away from her. Yin quietly ran her hand over the bow. She turned it so that it was on her back.

"I like it." She said looking in his general direction. Hei smiled a little.

"So are you ready to go?" He asked moving toward to the door of his small apartment. Yin nodded and followed after him.

The pair were now both in yukatas and ready for the festival. Yin wore a cream yukata with a koi and bubble pattern. Her obi matched the color of the bubbles. Hei's yukata was a dark blue with gray and black strips, a plain pattern.

Hei took Yin's hand once they got down the street. He guided her along for a little while. He looked back at her and slowed his pace so they could walk side by side. Yin looked ahead, expressionless. She squeezed his hand slightly as they continued on their way.

Soon Yin could hear laughter and the sizzle of many grills; she could even smell the oil and the sweets.

"We are here Yin. Do you want to do anything first?" Hei looked down at her. Yin shook her head once. Hei looked back toward the street where the festival was taking place. They would just wonder for a little while until he got hungry or she wanted to do something.

They walked past the gold fish booth and the shooting range, which are festival staples. Yin stopped in front of a booth selling cotton candy and candied apples. Hei didn't feel her stop until his hand was being tugged on.

Hei looked over at the booth. Yin was staring in the direction of the apples. "Do you want one Yin?" Yin nodded briefly. He bought her an apple and handed it to her. Yin held with both hands as if it were very heavy. She bit into the extra caramel at the bottom of the apple. She looked up at Hei. "Thank you." She said softly and then reached out her hand to takes his once more.

He smiled a little bit and led her down to the end of the street. Yin had finished the apple in that time and was now carrying a browning core on a stick. They stopped to throw it away and then Hei's stomach growled. Yin looked over to him. "You're hungry?" Hei nodded and replied, "Yes. Let's go back and get something to eat."

They turned around and stopped at every booth that was selling food. By the time they got to the other end of the street they had four bags full. Yin carried two bags and Hei carried two bags. They had to walk into the park to find an unoccupied bench to sit on. Once Hei found a bench, he took the bags from Yin and let her sit first.

Once they were settled, Hei started to sort through the bags. He held out a plastic box to Yin and she put it in her lap. They both ate quietly. Hei eating through three and a half bag of food at the same pace Yin ate her single bento. They put the empty containers back into the bag and sat enjoying the night air.

Yin closed her eyes and was happy for the light of the false stars. Hei looked over at her and noticed she had a piece of rice on her cheek. He leaned over the wiped it away. This caused Yin to open her eyes and it almost like she was looking straight at him. Yin was already wondering why Hei had moved so closed then she felt something on her lips.

What was it? She had never felt something like this before. She felt Hei's hair blush against her cheek and the mysterious things left her lips. Yin brought her hand up to her lips and touched them. They still felt warm from whatever had touched her.

"Hei… What was that?" Yin looked toward the ground and her hand went back to her lap.

"A kiss… I'm sorry if it wasn't very good." Hei said looking away slightly.

"I like it." Yin said with her hands folded in her lap. Hei looked back to her a little shocked. He smiled and bent down to kiss her again. This time Yin closed her eyes and kissed him back.

* * *

**AN: **I hope you liked it.


End file.
